Soon After
by Hyper Musician
Summary: (Movie Fic) Matt and Rain pairing. After Rain and Matt got out of the mansion barely with they're lives people come and take them onto a van. Not knowing was to do next Rain and Matt try to surivive.
1. Default Chapter

Matt was sitting in the back of a S.W.A.T. van. Across from him was Rain, who lay  
  
asleep. He couldn't blame her for being tired, after being bitten by zombies, losing her  
  
friends/team, and healing with the anti-virus, the one thing she probley needed was sleep.  
  
He looked over at her. Her hair had fallen out of its tight ponytail and was all  
  
over the floor around her. She was bruised, beaten, and had a big bite mark on her neck.  
  
She rolled over and murmured something like "J.D.!" He knew she would miss  
  
her team, defiantly J.D. He had been her best friend and when she went to open up  
  
toward Alice, she dies. (A/N: It's my story and I don't really care. Ok. She DIES in my  
  
story!) 'Alice' thought Matt. 'I can't believe she died' he ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Alice had died on the train back. She was pulled in to the open fire that the licker  
  
had made. (Flash back)  
  
"Open the doors!" Alice cried. Matt moved to open the  
  
doors, but as he did a claw shot out from the side and grabbed Alice and pulled her down  
  
with the licker. He moved to grab her hand but as he did the claw that grabbed Alice had  
  
just went through her stomach. He moved back and opened the doors just like Alice had  
  
told him too. He knew there was no hope anymore. Then, he closed them and sank next  
  
to Rain.  
  
(End of flash back)  
  
A small movement from the other side interrupted his thoughts. Rain was waking  
  
up. She yawned as she sat up and her hair went in her eyes. Not really caring about her  
  
hair. She leaned back against the wall. She nodded to Matt, who said, "You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine, call it whatever." She said while popping her knuckles and wincing slightly  
  
at the bite mark on her hand from the 'Crazed Survivor.' She pulled a bandage out and  
  
redid her dressings.  
  
"This is bullshit!" Rain said as she got up and paced, hunched over, in the small  
  
room of the van. She still had her semi-tight black shirt on with those baggie pants.  
  
"What is?" Asked Matt, but he knew what. "That we have to be in here when  
  
those freaking stupid scientist are reopening the hive and are going to let all the bastard  
  
zombies out." She almost shouted at him.  
  
"Calm down. We'll get to leave again. We'll probable have to shoot out way  
  
out though." Matt said thoughtfully as he leaned back against the wall of the van.  
  
As soon as he said that the van stopped. "What happened?" Rain asked as she  
  
started kicking at the doors to get out to see what was happening. They soon heard the  
  
locks give away.  
  
Rain opened the door and stepped out. She gasped when she was out and Matt  
  
went to see what she was gasping about. The sight he saw totally wanted to make him  
  
retch whatever he had left in his stomach.  
  
Author's Note:  
Ok I know every body is doing Rain and Alice paring but that isn't how I see it so would you just review. Please. 


	2. Sleep, At Last

In front on Matt stood 50 or so zombies and all of them were heading his and Rain's way. Rain not  
  
wasting any time ran to the cab of the van and looked in.  
  
"Shit," she said as she banged her hand against the van's door. Matt came forward and looked to  
  
see one of the drivers in shock and the other had a zombie biting into his head. Matt pushed Rain away  
  
from the door and opened it. He pulled the guy out and grabbed whatever guns he had which was two.  
  
'Thank god' Matt thought as he handed a gun to Rain, who took it great fully. They started to back up,  
  
leaving the man all by himself.  
  
"Hey! What about me?!" He yelled at them.  
  
"Shut up" Rain yelled back and turned around and started to run. Matt did the same thing. Matt  
  
knew it was at least 20 miles back to Raccoon City.  
  
"Rain," Matt said once they had ran down the road for 5mins. "What?" Rain asked.  
  
"What are we going to do? It's almost dark and it's like 19 miles back to Raccoon City." He said  
  
panting a bit.  
  
"Tell me something I don't know." She said rolling her eyes. "Well, personally, I don't want to  
  
sleep outside with those things out here with us." Matt pointed out.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" Rain asked looking at Matt, who was looking around and then a  
  
good look came across his face.  
  
"We stay there," he said pointing to small house Rain could just barely make out. "Fine," Rain said  
  
as she walked forward toward the house. Rain pulled out some bullets and started to load her gun and  
  
when she finished she tossed them to Matt, who caught them and did the same.  
  
When Matt had finished she moved to walk up the steps but fell as one gave way. Matt rushed  
  
forward and helped her up. Matt could have sworn he heard her say "Thanks," but said nothing at the  
  
thought of it.  
  
She kept going, but skipped a rugged looking one. On the porch she kicked open the door and  
  
moved with her gun in ready position. Seeing that nothing was there she nodded to Matt and went in  
  
feeling the wall for a light switch.  
  
She found one and flipped it and light surged through the room. Matt saw that there was two moth-  
  
eating chairs and one couch. Rain walked toward the chair and sat down welcoming the feeling of being  
  
off her feet. Matt sat down in the other one and then they both welcomed sleep that came easily, Rain had  
  
her gun beside her and Matt had his in his hand. They both awaited for what happened next.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I would like to thank all those who sent me reviews. Oh and whoever you are, peanutbuttersunshine, I don't really care what you think you can just go cry in your little corner. 


	3. Surprise!

Matt woke to hear a screaming noise. "Rain," he said slowly. No answer. "Rain," he said a bit more  
  
louder. When he got no answer he got up only to hear a gun shot. He ran outside to see Rain trying to fight  
  
off a lot of zombies that looked like they were soldiers while marching. "Help me!" Rain yelled. Matt, not  
  
really caring about himself, ran up to Rain and grabbed her arm and started to run toward the woods. She  
  
followed and yanked her arm free so she could run better.  
  
They stopped underneath a huge walnut tree to try and catch their breath. Matt heard a noise and looked  
  
up. It took a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did he could see some movement in the tree. The figure  
  
looked down at him and lowered his hand down to him. Matt turned to Rain and showed her the dark clothed  
  
figure. She looked up at him before even daring to take their hand. She reached up, but being to short, she didn't  
  
even touch their hand.  
  
Matt moved forward and helped by lifting her up. She grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. When she  
  
safely up the figure turned around to face Matt. Matt looked away and saw the zombies crashing through the  
  
woods after them. Matt looked back at the clothed figure and grabbed his hand and pulled himself up beside Rain.  
  
The figure took what looked like a wine bottle and stuck a thing of cloth in the opening at the top and  
  
caught fire to it. He waited a bit and then threw it to the closest zombie and blow it up. The other zombies were  
  
blown away from the blast and the guy jumped out of the tree and nodded for Matt and Rain to follow. Matt  
  
hopped down and helped Rain down. They ran after the figure and followed him underground.  
  
When they were at what seemed like a door he stopped them. Rain looked up at Matt like asking 'What do  
  
we do now?' Matt just looked back at the door and the figure trying to open it. The door finally opened with a  
  
small beep. The figure took off his mask and it showed a man with short dark brown hair with a round sort of  
  
face.  
  
"Josh Bland," he said and holding out his hand to shake Matt's hand, "Ex- Navy Seal." Matt took his hand  
  
and shook it. "Matthew Addison" He said. Josh turned toward Rain and held out his hand. She took it and said,  
  
"Rain Ocampo (Spelling?)," she said shaking his hand as well. "Squad member," she said simply.  
  
"Very nice to meet both of you. Do you know what those things are out there?" Josh asked getting to the  
  
point.  
  
"Yeah," Rain said, "those things are people that has become infected with the 'T-virus'."  
  
"Do you know how to kill them?" Josh asked. "Of course I do," Rain said, "Shoot them in the head or  
  
breaking their necks will work too."  
  
Matt stood simply out of the way, not really wanting to get involved. Soon a woman that had long brown  
  
hair walked up too them. Bland and the woman look like they were the same age.  
  
"Josh, they need sleep," she said.  
  
"Yeah you're right, Kristy," he said nodding, "We're going to move to a new site tomorrow and you need to  
  
rest. Kristy, show them to the sleeping quarters," and Kristy nodded for Matt and Rain to follow her. She showed  
  
them to a room with seven beds. Matt took the one beside Rain and looked over at her before falling into a  
  
restless sleep.  
  
(Matt's Dream)  
  
Matt and Rain where on the train going into the hive and Rain was laying helplessly by the door. Matt made a swift movement to keep Rain from falling out of the door. She was weak. Matt could see that. Suddenly the licker burst through the door and threw Matt to the other side of the train. Matt looked up just in time to see the licker grab Rain and started to eat her.  
  
(End)  
  
Matt woke in a cold sweat and quickly looked over at Rain, only to see she was sleeping peacefully. Matt  
  
laid back down to go back to sleep. He soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: Okay this is the third chapter done. Wow. That was really fast. This chapter was for my older brother, who is going to ship out to Japan (spelling?) right after Christmas. I also put on of his best friends in there too. Thanks for all the reviews and yes, there will be romance. See ya.  
  
Earth's Rain. 


	4. New Place

"Up, get up," Bland yelled.  
  
Rain jumped up and brought her hand up by her face, into a salute. Bland walked by laughing. "At ease soldier."  
  
Matt was up too, but not out of bed. "Come on. Out of bed. We've got to move today, remember?"  
  
"Right," Matt said sitting up on his bed, "What time is it?"  
  
"It's only 6:00," Kristy said coming into the room, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. When she was finished  
  
she tossed a spare ponytail holder to Rain, who started to put hers up.  
  
Matt got up and walked around a bit as he thought about his dream. He didn't really think about what it  
  
meant, he just didn't want it to come true. He looked over at Rain, who was strapping her boots back on.  
  
"Come on, lets get moving." Bland said after Rain got done.  
  
They all went outside of the door they had come in previously. Bland had his mask back on and was  
  
leading, Matt was behind him with his gun, Kristy with something that looked like food for survival, and then  
  
Rain, with her gun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They walked all day and into the night without any problems with those 'stupid fucking' zombies as Rain  
  
Would've put it.  
  
Matt looked around and noticed it was dark. He looked back to get a look at Rain, for some reason he liked  
  
looking over at her, he couldn't really explain though, but she wasn't there. He stopped and turned all the way  
  
around and looked into the pitch black dark, still no Rain. He was beginning to panic when he heard a noise pretty  
  
far behind Kristy. Matt started to run into the dark, from which he had heard the noise. Matt ran into a little  
  
clearing. In the middle he saw Rain stumbling toward him, he could just make out her face. It was full of fear, but  
  
she still had her deep chocolate brown eyes, so he knew she wasn't yet a zombie. He ran up to her and pulled her  
  
into a hug. He held her like a little child that had had a nightmare.  
  
"Rain, what happened? What's wrong?" Matt asked as he pulled her away from him to look into her eyes.  
  
"K-k-kap-," she stuttered, "Kaplin." She was trembling and Matt pulled her close again.  
  
This was the first time he had really seen Rain so scared. Matt thought she looked like a small deer caught in  
  
the headlights. 'So this must be her true fear. One of her squad members coming after her.' Matt thought stroking  
  
her back as she held on to him with all her strength, as if she never wanted to let go 'but J.D. had attacked her.  
  
This doesn't make any since.'  
  
Matt scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the group who had obviously stopped, but were  
  
keeping close watch on things around them. Once there Matt stood her up and checked her neck and arms for  
  
bite marks. Seeing that she had none he picked her back up and began walking with the group.  
  
After about five minutes of walking Matt noticed that Rain was falling asleep. 'She looks so peaceful,' Matt  
  
thought looking down at her. He hadn't really known Rain to act like this. 'What could've scared her this bad?'  
  
Matt thought. In fact she had never acted like this before.  
  
"We're coming to the new site." Bland said and Matt looked up and saw a small tilt in the hill that they  
  
were going over. They came to the door of, what looked like, a small bomb shelter. Bland opened the door and  
  
entered.  
  
The bomb shelter had three rooms, one with beds, another for the food supply, and the other for a bathroom/  
  
dressing room. Matt moved, with Rain, to the room with the beds. There he laid her down and put her under the  
  
covers. He walked back into the main room with Josh and Kristy sitting on the floor talking. Matt stayed as close  
  
to the wall as he could without being seen.  
  
"So what do you think?" Bland said.  
  
"Think about what?" Kristy asked looking over at him and then over to the room with the beds.  
  
"About Rain and Matt"  
  
"Oh, them. Do you mean besides that they're totally love struck or how good of fighters they are?"  
  
"A little of both I guess."  
  
But Matt never got to here what Kristy had to say, because Rain had whimpered in her sleep. Matt returned  
  
to her side and sat on the side of the bed as Rain curled up on the opposite side. Matt started to stroke her back.  
  
Noticing that she still had her hair up, Matt moved and undid her hair. He started to comb through it with his  
  
fingers as she let out a small sigh. Matt slowly got up and went to the bed by Rain's and pulled it closer to Rain's  
  
for when he got tired.  
  
Matt went back into the main room with Bland and Kristy, "you guys coming to bed?" Matt asked as he got  
  
into the room. Kristy nodded, just the same as Bland, and Matt headed back into the bedroom. He sat on the edge  
  
of the bed he had pulled over, before he laid down and got under the covers.  
  
Matt rolled over to face Rain, who was now facing him. The last image Matt had was of Rain, and soon he  
  
fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note: So what did ya think? Personally I think I could've done better. Anyway on with talking about the cliffhanger. What did Rain see, and what is making her act this way? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. Anyway, BYE!!!!!!  
  
Earth's Rain. 


	5. OH MY!

Matt woke to a warm sort-of morning. Remembering what happened yesterday, Matt quickly looked over  
  
at the bed beside him, only to see Rain sleeping peacefully the same way as last night. Matt's eyes slowly traveled  
  
down to her neck and stopped at the huge bite mark.  
  
Matt sighed as he got up, sat on the edge of Rain's bed, and slowly stroked her back. As he got up she  
  
started to stir. He got up and went into the main room, where they had entered the night before, to see Josh and  
  
Kristy standing up, talking.  
  
"Umm, if Rain wakes up, tell her that I'm only getting water to wash off her neck. Okay?" Matt said to  
  
Kristy, who nodded and went in to the bedroom.  
  
Matt went into the bathroom/dressing room, got a small bowl to put water in, got the water, and ripped of a  
  
small part of his white undershirt, for a rag. He headed back into the other room, where he saw Kristy sitting on  
  
Matt's "old" bed. When Kristy looked up she saw Matt and got up to leave, but not before whispering in his ear,  
  
"she's awake just resting."  
  
Matt nodded and went over to sit on Rain's bed and put the bowl of water on his bed. He turned and dipped  
  
the rag into the bowl and started to rub gently on Rain's blood stained neck. She moaned softly as he wiped  
  
around the bite mark. Matt looked down just in time to her eyes open.  
  
"Hey," Matt said as he smiled down at her, but Rain only grunted and rolled over before sitting up.  
  
"How long have I been asleep?" Rain asked while gently rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Umm. About 8 hours." Matt said moving over to sit on his own bed. Rain began to rub her hand, with the  
  
bite mark on it, rubbing her fingers over the small holes in her skin.  
  
"Here, let me." Matt said as he took her hand and started to clean the dried blood off.  
  
"Thanks.," she muttered.  
  
"No problem," said Matt, while rubbing at the bite mark gently. Rain took her other hand and stuck it down  
  
inside her pocket. Matt was surprised at what he saw her pull out. Rain had a small ring in her hand and was  
  
turning it over and over in her hand.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Matt asked, slightly disappointed.  
  
"My brother gave it to me when I was 10. Right before he went into the Air Force," Rain looked away as  
  
she said the last part. Matt was guessing that he had died or something like that," after that I just keep it with me  
  
always." Matt felt relief wash quickly over him, he didn't know why, it just did.  
  
Matt just nodded, not really wanting to push the point. Rain was silent after that and Matt worked in silence.  
  
Within 5 minutes Rain's hand looked normal and not defected.  
  
"There, all done." Matt said as he released Rain's hand. 'I didn't want to do that.' Matt thought, but  
  
mentally shot himself for thinking that. He looked over at Rain, who was rubbing her hand, it was clearly sore.  
  
Matt had to stop himself from leaning over and taking her hand and rubbing it. 'What's wrong with me,' he asked  
  
himself.  
  
"So.umm, what are you doing?" Rain asked looking at him like he was a weird person.  
  
"Okay don't laugh.," she nodded, "I'm mentally shooting myself." Matt said, while sighing. Rain looked  
  
over at him and gave him the 'What on Earth' look, "What, I'm bored." Matt said.  
  
"Sorry, but that's just a bit weird. Even for me that's weird." Rain said as Matt chuckled.  
  
"Hey, I'm bored. It's not my fault. I do crazy things when I'm bored." Matt said smirking.  
  
Rain just rolled her eyes. She knew that he was just trying to be funny and cheer her up, but that wasn't  
  
working right now. It seemed like to her that nothing could cheer her up. Rain leaned down and untied her boots  
  
and took them off. She started to rub her feet, just being glad that her boots were off.  
  
As if Matt noticed that Rain wasn't in the mood to be cheered up he said, "Want to talk about it?"  
  
Rain shook her head and Matt moved over to her bed and sat beside her. Matt had to stop himself from  
  
putting his arm around her and pulling her close, what was wrong with him!  
  
Matt was about to say something, but Rain cut in, "I don't think I'm really ready," she said, "to talk yet."  
  
Matt nodded understandingly, but jumped as Rain let out a barking cough.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh, just fine." Rain said while rubbing her neck and rolling her eyes. Matt started to pat her back, but she  
  
pulled away and ran to the bathroom. Matt jumped up and waited in the main room for her to come out. When she  
  
did she was wiping her mouth on her arm. She looked like she was getting ready to fall over so Matt went up to  
  
her, put an arm around her waist and she put an arm over his shoulder.  
  
Matt started toward the bedroom again when there was a HUGE bang at the heavy metal door. By the way  
  
the banging was happening the door wouldn't last long. Josh, Kristy, and Matt, who held Rain, started to run  
  
toward the back of the bedroom. Matt heard Bland yell something and Kristy got under a bed. Matt wasted no  
  
time in telling Rain to do so, but she only went after Matt had pushed her to do so. After all he didn't want her to  
  
get hurt.  
  
By the time he got Rain under the bed the door had finally given away. Matt turned and what he saw  
  
shocked him. The monster had deathly pale skin with the skin around his mouth eaten away up to the very end of  
  
his nose, showing bared teeth with jagged, bloody, teeth. His right eye was stapled shut all the way to the back of  
  
his head. Massive arms hung limp in should sockets. He had tubes of all sort flying from him his skin. Only bits  
  
of cloth hung off of his body. One of the bits was a nametag that said, "Kaplin." Matt's eye widened as he saw  
  
this. 'So this is what Rain saw' Matt thought as he pulled his gun out and started to shoot at the monster.  
  
Josh had a gun that Matt hadn't seen with him before. It was a shotgun and it was already loaded. Just as the  
  
monster head for the bed that Kristy was under Josh fired a loud shot. The shell tore through his upper arm and  
  
cut off one of the tubs. When Josh wouldn't let the monster get close to the bed he turned and went for the bed  
  
that Rain was under. Matt felt his blood run cold and he began to shoot. The first shot he fired went to his head.  
  
The monster squealed with pain, turned and ran out.  
  
Once they were sure that the thing was well away from them, Matt and Josh headed back to the beds with  
  
the girls underneath them.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asked for the second time that day, but got no answer as Rain's skin was almost as  
  
pale as the monster's. Matt felt his arms wrap around her and pull her close. again. He started to rub her back in  
  
small circles.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll never let anything bad happen to you." He whispered in her ear and held her tighter. She  
  
nodded into his chest and whispered, "I don't ever want you to leave me."  
  
Matt was astounded at what he heard her say.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:  
Sorry it took me so long. Lot's of things have been happening. I've been sick, I've had writer's block, and the holiday is coming up. This is my longest chapter yet!!!! ALL RIGHT!!!!! I'm a happy person (as if you couldn't tell) Anyway, a thanks to all those who reviewed. I'll say thanks again. I've got to go. BYE!!!!  
  
Earth's Rain! 


	6. Hope Or Not

This wasn't right. This was the cold, and heartless Rain that only wanted to finish the mission, but here she  
  
was telling Matt that she didn't want him to leave her. Only one word would explain this. Odd. Matt didn't really  
  
care that she was saying this, but. it was just too weird.  
  
Matt looked down at Rain as she looked up at him, by now her color had returned to her face, but looked  
  
back down and snuggled closer. Matt looked over at Bland and Kristy, they were talking about something. Matt  
  
figured it was about the monster called Kaplin. Josh came over and asked, "Is she okay?"  
  
Matt nodded and said, "She'll be fine," as he stroked her back to try and calm her down, but yet another  
  
noise. He turned and saw five different S.W.A.T men. Rain's eyes got hopeful, Matt knew she was looking for  
  
her brother.  
  
One of the men came up behind Matt and Rain and asked, "Rain?"  
  
Rain turned around and looked up. She saw his mask and looked at his name tag that said, "Ocampo."  
  
"Sean?" Rain whispered as her face paled again.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he nodded and took off his mask.  
  
Rain went almost limp in Matt's arms, but she caught herself with the help of Matt. He thought it was like  
  
she had gotten infected again, this was how she was then. She left Matt's arms and went to hug the guy. Matt  
  
didn't really trust him, but just eyed him up and down. He caught some of their conversation.  
  
"Why didn't you ever call home?" Rain whispered, "Mom was so scared, she thought you died."  
  
"I talked to mom, right before I was called on the mission," he said, then he yelled, " Alright, we've been  
  
sent to help you and take you back to America."  
  
"But that's only for what, fifteen minutes? What about the eighteen years you missed out on." Rain half  
  
yelled at her brother, clearly still upset that he had left her and her mother.  
  
Rain pulled away and then ran back at him and hooked him in the jaw, "Do you know how many times I  
  
had to listen to mom cry, just because you left?," Sean just shook his head, " That's what I thought!"  
  
Rain turned a red color and headed outside and Matt got a good look at Sean finally. He had short hair, the  
  
same color as Rain's, and the same skin color. He was tall and his muscles were well built up like Matt's.  
  
Matt noticed that Rain was still outside and went after her, after giving Sean another look. Once outside he  
  
looked around and found Rain sitting on the top of the hill that was the roof of the shelter. She had her forehead  
  
on her knees and her knees where balled up to her chest. Matt went up to her and sat beside her. He put a hand on  
  
her shoulder and, to Matt's surprise, she just leaned closer to him.  
  
Sean came out of the shelter with Josh and Kristy following him. With one glance up in Rain's direction he  
  
nodded to Bland, who helped Kristy into the helicopter. Then, he looked up at Rain and Matt again and nodded.  
  
They took this as a sign to get in with Bland and Kristy.  
  
Once they were all hooked in, the helicopter took off. Matt and Rain were sitting beside each other and Josh  
  
and Kristy were sitting beside each other behind them with the S.W.A.T. guys in front all of them.  
  
Matt looked down and saw that the monster was back underneath the helicopter, it was jumping trying to get  
  
to them.  
  
For an hour the ride was quiet, half because of Rain and Sean were fighting and because Josh and Kristy  
  
were asleep. Even if Matt didn't trust the guy he still wanted Rain to be happy. No matter what happened he  
  
would get them back together, Matt promised himself he would do it.  
  
Rain leaned against him and closed her eyes and after 10 minutes her breathing finally slowed out into a  
  
calm, steady pace, proving that she was asleep. Matt just looked around. The S.W.A.T. men were talking, while  
  
Sean was looking back at Rain, giving her sad little looks that told he was trying to say sorry. Matt nodded at him  
  
telling him he understood him since he lost his sister. Sean turned back around sadly and Matt went back to  
  
looking out the window think about his sister, Lisa.  
  
He had talked to her right before the virus attacked the hive. Lisa had just thought it was a fire drill. When  
  
Matt called again she didn't pick up, which was weird because a building with 600 people in, someone should  
  
answer. But no one ever did. That was why he flew over to Raccoon City, to check on her. When he had found  
  
her she had attacked him and Alice killed her. He was so mad at Alice when she did that, but quickly forgave her  
  
noticing that his life was in danger and that his sister was one of the mindless, walking zombies.  
  
Something pulled Matt from his thoughts. He looked around and saw Rain, she had sweat on her brow and  
  
her breaths were coming in shallow rasps. She was rocking back and forth, either trying to get away or trying to  
  
get to something.  
  
Matt put an arm around her shoulder and she snuggled closer and stopped fighting against him, but only  
  
laid her head softly on his shoulder. He gently wiped the hair from her face and her eyes opened. She looked and  
  
saw Matt and flung her arms around him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and was muttering words  
  
of Spanish.  
  
As if Sean had noticed he got up from his seat and came over. (A/N: That is not safe so don't do it! I've  
  
Tried, hee hee)  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked, worriedly.  
  
"Why the fuck should you care? You left, remember?" Rain said harshly, still have not forgiven him.  
  
" Rain stop being such a smart ass, it's not you're type." Sean said just as harshly, he wasn't going to let  
  
her just cuss him out.  
  
Rain didn't say anything, she just fumed. How dare he call her a smart ass? He was the one who left, she  
  
was just enforcing the fact that she was hurt. He had been the most important thing in her life.  
  
Rain had to stop thinking like this, it was making her madder by the moment. She unbuckled herself and  
  
went to charge at him, but stopped when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, keeping her from doing  
  
anything hurtful, but she kept clawing anyway. She had to get to Sean and tear his lights out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Author's Note: Hey! This is the sixth chapter. And Yay!!!!! My brother's home. Talk about a whole bunch of Navy stuff. It fills the house! Anyway, Read and Review and thanks to all those who did review. I've got to go now. BYE!!!!!  
  
Earth's Rain. 


End file.
